Red Head Detention
Red Head Detention is the sixth level in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. Characters HEROES *Black Widow *Hawkeye *Human Torch *Captain America VILLAINS *Red Skull *Arnim Zola *Loki HENCHMEN *HYDRA Agent Non-Playable Characters *Iron Man *Mister Fantastic *Wolverine Locations *HYDRA Base Synopsis After Iron Man gets his new suit last mission, Nick Fury explains to himself about the danger coming and the remaining Cosmic Bricks and says the heroes will get the job done and he eats his hamburger. Then Iron Man and Mister Fantastic appears and explains about villains breaking into their houses, and Fury agrees and says they need to move into Operation Latveria. Mister Fantastic leaves to call the Fantastic Four while Iron Man uses his signal to track the Arc Reactor. Fury then sends Black Widow and Hawkeye to find the Arc Reactor. After searching, they find the Skull and they open the door, leading into a base. While inside, they notice Wolverine is already inside the base. The two head up to find the signal and they notice the sign, it's Hydra, meaning Red Skull is here. As Black Widow and Hawkeye enter, they see Red Skull and Arnim Zola with their men, Red Skull discovers the two and alerts the guards and locks the door. As they can't open the door, Human Torch suddenly appears and uses his flame powers to open the door and aids the two. The three heroes fight their way against the HYDRA agents and notice that Loki is with Red Skull and escapes to the top. Since they can't open the door they went through, the heroes find another way to get to them. The heroes will stumble upon Hydra’s warhead storage room. They climb up to the catwalks guarded by Hydra soldiers. Hawkeye’s explosive arrows can destroy the silver Lego machine here. They construct the hopping bricks, wall-jump, and cloak to sneak by the turrets to the security terminal. It forces the turrets to destroy each other, but leave behind a couple of tough soldiers. In the next room, the heroes catch up to Red Skull and Loki, powering up the Vortex and Red Skull comments that it works, to Loki's amuse. Then he notices the heroes, and fires at them, knocking out Black Widow and Hawkeye, leaving only Human Torch, who manages to dodge it. Loki then escapes into the Vortex. Suddenly, Captain America arrives and helps the Human Torch battle the Red Skull. To damage the Red Skull, Captain America enters shield-stance with Red Skull and attacks when he is in close proximity to the noseless fascist. The next two rounds won’t be as easy. They need to destroy turrets for each phase. The foreground turrets only require a lever be pulled and Human Torch to destroy the gold bricks beneath and finally smashing the blocks that appear. To destroy the background turrets, construct the nearby hopping bricks into a Shield Switch. Activate the switch, then follow the same steps. Then they finish off Red Skull, who doesn't admit defeat, but Wolverine comes out of nowhere, and trips Red Skull into the Vortex, destroying it in the process. Captain America scolds him for it because now they can't follow Loki, but he says Loki has another plan coming. Trivia *Level 6's title "Red Head Detention" is a play on another popular video game, "Red Dead Redemption". Walkthrough Category:Levels